


Left to Say

by CuriosityKilledTheQueen



Category: Emma Approved
Genre: Drabble, F/M, because everyone loves a crossover, post ep 69, pre ep 70
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityKilledTheQueen/pseuds/CuriosityKilledTheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Knightley is at wit's end. A phone call helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left to Say

 

 

_"Have I really been this blind or have I just been lying to myself this whole time?"_

The words were still ringing in his head.

He went home after he failed to profess his love for her. She didn't need that right now. 

Not yet.

Maybe not ever.

***

"Alex?" He asks gruffly.

He has no hard feelings against the man but he hadn't been in contact for almost four months. Since the Elton/Lee engagement party back in April. An email from him was rare let alone a phone call.

Lizzie glances up from her book and turns to look at him from her place on the couch. _Knightley?_  she mouths, her eyes widening ever so slightly. 

Darcy nods and gestures to the hallway door, signaling his intent to leave. But she's already gone, lost in the world of the novel she's reading. He smiles and turns the corner.

Once out in the hall, the man on the other line began to spill everything and anything that had happened to him in the past three weeks to one William Darcy. 

"How did you do it?" He finishes.

"How did I do what?" 

"How did you look Lizzie in the eye a week later, knowing that she might not ever feel the same way that you do?"

_Oh_. Darcy thinks. _He's talking about Emma._ Of course,  _he's talking about Emma._  

"I don't know." He replies honestly. "All I remember is watching all 58 of her videos with a never empty bottle of wine in one hand. And then writing the letter and giving it to her because of Gigi. She had to know, I guess."

Alex exhales deeply over the line and Darcy can imagine his posture breaking form and slumping into a chair. He hasn't exhausted his options though.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" 

"Emma? He asks incredulously.

"No! Lizzie. She would be a better help than I am right now. Honestly."

Alex thinks for a moment. Maybe advice from the fiery young woman his old college friend had fallen in love with would do him some good. 

 ***

"Hey Alex we're flattered and all that you decided to finally call, but why us? Why not your brother or someone like that?" The phone is on speaker as she sets it down between her and Darcy. 

"Didn't want a common third party involved. John's married to Izzy it would make its way back to her. Back to Emma." His explanation is simple and Lizzie understands his reasoning more. 

"That makes sense I guess. Wouldn't want any _miscommunication_ ," she looks at her partner across the table who gives a quiet laugh.

"I need to get a couple things straight Knightley," she's beginning a string of questions, he can tell.

"What's Emma to you?" Lizzie asks quickly.

"What?"

"Who is she as a person? To you?" She clarifies.

"My best friend. My closest friend." His answer is easy and confident and _s_ _imple_. Not at all like what's been happening recently.

"How long have you know her?" 

"My entire life."

They go back and forth with maybe four or five more questions, his voice never wavering with each answer he gives. 

"Well Mr. Knightley," she begins. "I can only say one thing to you."

"And what is that Lizzie?"

"You're in love with Emma Woodhouse."

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought this little thing up before 70 came out. I'm a crossover sucker especially in this universe.


End file.
